


a cycle of violence

by pixelwolfcat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelwolfcat/pseuds/pixelwolfcat
Summary: This is a story, that includes smut and rape/non-con. It follows power and manipulation between Dream and others. It is fictional and takes place within the SMP. I wrote this for fun and to deal with some of my own trauma, It just takes a look at how Dream can manipulate others, and taking a step further. Please do not send hate to any of the cc's as this is FAKE.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains rape/non-con if those things trigger you please stop reading!

“What.” Wilbur said, it was less of a question than a statement.  
“You know, for the commander of an army that is soon to fall, you sure have an attitude.” Dream’s voice was uninterested.  
“Do you always have to be such a prick? You said you would meet me. So what is it?” Wilbur stated. Keeping himself on high alert. He didn’t trust Dream, and Dream knew that. But Dream had no interest in gaining his trust as it is. 

“I’m willing to make an agreement for L’manburg’s independence.” Suddenly Wilbur felt his heart jump, an agreement.  
“On what clauses?” Wilbur knew it wasn’t gonna be easy, but he still had hope. Dream smirked under his mask.  
“You let me do whatever I want to you, and you don’t fight me, for an hour.” This made Wilbur uneasy. What does ‘whatever’ mean?  
“Are we at an agreement?” Dream asked, his voice was passive but not light.  
“What does whatever mean?” Wilbur said, his voice nervous and his stance cautious. He was one of the only people throughout the war that chose not to wear armour. But he had his sword attached to his back, and grasped the handle, ready to attack. He knew he couldn’t ever beat Dream in a fight, regardless of the boy being younger and shorter than himself. Dream was quicker and more agile.  
Dream chuckled as he saw Wilbur grab his sword. “Wilbur, I’m not gonna fight you. Why would I say you can’t fight me, you think I’m just gonna kill you right now? Why would I call you for a private meeting if I just intended to kill you?” His voice had a genuine tone of disbelief which made Wilbur believe his terms.  
“So then what are you gonna do?” Wilbur said, removing his hand from his sword, but remaining on edge. Dream didn’t respond, he walked closer towards Wilbur, like how a predator stalks its prey. Wilbur tried backing up but eventually ran into the wall. Once Dream had him cornered, he roughly grabbed Wilbur’s chin, causing Wilbur to try and snatch his head away. But then the grab turned into a light caress, signaling to Wilbur what Dream’s intentions were. 

“No absolutely not!” Wilbur said, pushing Dream away. Dream didn’t stumble, just backed away. He chuckled.  
“Wilbur, you know you’re not gonna win this war right? Like you’re aware of that? Think of Tommy and Tubbo who have done everything for you and L’manburg, think of Fundy. You’re son who looks up to you. Niki, who can’t wait for all this to be over so you two can be happy. Wilbur, I know you. I know Tommy-” Dream sidetracked, “Tommy has done everything for you! Put his life on the line! There is nothing Tommy wouldn’t do for L’manburg. And I’m positive if I put Tommy in this situation he’d take it! Think about how disappointed he would be. The look on his face.” Dream saw Wilbur’s face. Wilbur wasn’t one to take advantage of, as he had little to no remorse for most people, and wouldn’t allow Dream to manipulate him.  
“Wilbur. I know you. You’re like me. You don’t just allow yourself to be taken advantage of. You don’t give up. When we eventually take over L’manburg, you won’t surrender, and we’ll be forced to kill every single one of you. That means you, Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and it would be your fault because I gave you this option, and you didn’t take it because of your precious fucking pride.” Wilbur knew what Dream was trying to do. However, he knew Dream was right. Wilbur refused to give up L’manburg, and he knew through his thick skin, he would refuse to surrender and everyone would be killed. His anxiety spiked, I can’t fuck Dream, Wilbur you genuinely can’t do that. You cannot sit and take Dream fucking you. But he knew there was no other choice. 

“Fine.” Wilbur gritted through his teeth. Oh how he didn’t want to do this.  
“Perfect.” Dream smirked once again. Wilbur interjected,  
“But none of that fucking affectionate shit! Don’t fucking kiss me or anything!”  
Dream scoffed, “Are you fucking slow? Do you know how much it’ll hurt if I don’t fucking prep you.” He wasn’t really asking, and christ Wilbur hadn’t even thought about that. Fuck. Part of Wilbur didn’t care, because he knew he couldn’t mentally handle Dream touching him like he cared about him. But the other part of him knew this was gonna be bad enough without the pain of actually getting fucked. 

On the other hand, Dream wanted to fuck Wilbur, but he didn’t actually want to cause him any unnecessary physical pain. That would just make things worse for them both. 

“You said I could do what I wanted. Anything. I wanted.”  
“Dream no!”  
“Wilbur come on! Stop being difficult! We both know this is gonna happen! So you might as well make it as, I don’t even fucking know, not painful for you as possible?” The two stood in silence for a moment. Before Wilbur eventually rolled his eyes and let out a small whisper of consent. Dream approached Wilbur slowly, Wilbur refusing to make eye contact with him. Dream grabbed Wilbur’s chin and put his lips on his. Wilbur didn’t kiss back. Dream used his other hand to lightly grab Wilbur member through his clothes, causing Wilbur to let out a panicked groan. Dream separated his lips from Wilbur’s and began to run them down his neck and gently stroke Wilbur. 

Wilbur felt frustration, he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and cry and kill Dream. But he couldn’t. He had to sit and allow for Dream to do whatever he wanted. After a moment of kissing Wilbur’s neck, he pushed Wilbur down on his knees. He held him there with one hand and unbuckled his pants with another, revealing his hard. Dream didn’t have to say anything for Wilbur to know what he wanted. He simply shot Dream a glance, it was one mixed with pleading and anger.  
“C’mon Wilbur.” Dream said. He wasn’t interested in fighting Wilbur. Wilbur grabbed Dream’s member with his cold hand and put it in his mouth. Wilbur was inexperienced with this, and wasn’t sure at all how to do it. A groan escaped Dream’s mouth as he realized Wilbur probably didn’t know how to do this and grabbed his hair, slowly forcing Wilbur’s head deeper on his cock. Wilbur gagged, but Dream ignored it. Allowing Wilbur to stay there for a moment, then pulling his head back, and then forward again. Wilbur wanted to cry so bad, but refused to give Dream that satisfaction. As Dream continued his motion he felt himself begin to throb, as did Wilbur, who knew that he was close. Dream’s pace with Wilbur's head became faster and unsteady as he came in Wilbur’s mouth, Wilbur instinctively swallowing it. 

Dream pulled out of Wilbur’s mouth, Wilbur once again refusing to make eye contact as he was pushed to the floor. He knew what was coming next as Dream began to unbutton Wilbur’s pants. Wilbur felt himself about to have an anxiety attack, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t breathe, and could no longer hold back his tears when his hyperventilating turned into choked sobs. 

Dream really didn’t want to speak to Wilbur. Regardless of how heartless he seemed right now, he didn’t want to hurt him. He knew that was inevitable, but Jesus, could Wilbur just stop?

“Wilbur calm down.” He said. He really hadn’t wanted to speak. It didn’t help however as Wilbur continued to freak out. Dream hadn’t even started yet, and he was losing his hard. He climbed on top of Wilbur, positioning himself to enter him, and began to rub Wilbur’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay, relax.” He said, making sure to seem as comforting as possible. It hadn’t really worked and Wilbur still felt stressed, but also knew there was no way out of this and forced himself to stop crying. Once Dream noticed Wilbur had stopped crying, though his breathing remained unsteady, he entered him. Slowly, bit by bit as Wilbur held back his cries. He wanted to cry so badly. Once Dream had entered him completely, he stayed still for a moment to allow Wilbur to get used to the feeling. Wilbur however was too focused on not crying that he just wanted to run. He didn’t move however, and just continued to bite his lip to hold in any screams. Dream pulled out and slowly thrusted back in again, a pained groan escaped his mouth. He felt a tear roll down his face, he wanted to be with Tommy and Tubbo right now. His brothers. 

Dream had been slow, trying to ease Wilbur into it until Wilbur finally spoke,  
“Please… just… hurry up…” Wilbur wanted to leave. Dream did that, slowly picking up his pace, until his patience couldn’t take it anymore, roughly thrusting into Wilbur over and over again. The pain made Wilbur want to scream and cry, but he just wanted it to end and knew crying would cause Dream to slow down, and so he instead dug his nails into the palms of his hands, trying to move all that frustration somewhere else. 

Wilbur eventually lost track of time, and after what felt like an eternity, felt something warm inside him, making him want to gag and felt Dream pull out. Dream quickly redressed himself, and handed Wilbur his clothes, watching him carefully. Wilbur fumbled with the items as he fought the desire to rip them up. Once he was completely dressed, he put on the armour he had in his inventory, feeling like he needed more to protect himself. He wiped his tears and saw the red crescent shapes on his palms. He stood still and felt a chill run down his spine as he finally spoke. 

“What now?” He stuttered over the two words, his throat feeling burned.  
“Now... L’manburg has independence.” Dream said, Wilbur realized finally looking at Dream, that he had kept his mask on the entire time. He realized he had been fucked by Dream, before he got to see his face, and that really didn’t bother him. Dream was a monster, and seeing his face would make him seem more human. Wilbur felt he should say thank you, but couldn’t bring himself to do that as he walked past Dream and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder this is a fake story with fake characters. it's their roleplay charaters btw, not them. probably gonna b the last actual rape chapter. i take the base lines of certain aspects to the story and change them up. for example this chapter is after the beach party.

It was midday. He had told his friends it started at dawn but no one was there yet. He kept telling himself maybe they were late to give him some sort of enthusiasm or hope but deep down he already knew, no one was going to show up. 

He saw Dream fly in with his trident as he always did. Landing on the ground and walking towards Tommy. Immediately out of instinct without saying a word Tommy took off his armour, Dropping it on the floor in anticipation that Dream would blow it up as he always did. 

“No keep it,” Dream smiled, “It is the day of the party.” Tommy let out a light chuckle, happy to keep his armour but then remembered that none of his so called “friends” had shown up for his party. 

Dream looked around, “Sorry I was a little late, where is everyone?” he asked, no one had arrived. Not that Dream was surprised, he had made sure no one got any invitations. But he wasn’t gonna tell Tommy that.  
“I- I don’t know. I guess no one showed up.” Tommy said, his voice sounded disappointed, he had been so excited to see all of his friends. He had been exiled for almost three weeks and the only person he had seen was Dream. No one else came to see him. Dream felt almost sorry for the 16 year old as he watched the younger boy look down at his feet. 

“I’m sure they’re just running a little late, I mean, I was.” He said, hoping to raise his spirits. Dream had become a good actor these past few months, as he learned to properly change his tone to give people a sense of security, get them to trust him.  
“I mean every single one of them though? And I know Fundy is never late, he should at least be here. And what about Ghostbur? He was supposed to send out the invitations, where is he?” Tommy asked himself, beginning to pace back and forth. He was trying to find anything that would mean they cared about him.  
“Maybe something is going on in L’manburg, I’m sure they’ll be here. And Ghostbur sent out the invitations, I mean I literally helped him so,” Dream lied. He had followed Ghostbur around, taking out the invitations the moment he put them in a chest. However why Ghostbur himself wasn’t there was confusing. Tommy let out a loud sigh. 

“Well, we might as well start the party, let people arrive when they do.” Dream said, smiling at Tommy.  
“I guess.” Tommy said as he walked over to the beach. It had been set up with a long table and enough seats for all of his friends. He walked over to a chest and pulled out a cake,  
“I guess we can eat the cake.” Tommy sighed as he placed it on the table. As he sat down across from Dream, with the row of empty seats next to him, Tommy thought back on the day before when he had found himself staring into lava. Wanting to jump in, ending it all. It wasn’t like anyone cared about him anyways. But he decided against it, and decided to throw a party that would hopefully encourage his friends to come see him, so he could see they still cared. But no. No one had shown up. 

“Wow Tommy, this cake is really good! You should try some.” Dream said as he took a bite of the cake.  
“Thanks but I’m not hungry.” The younger boy sighed. He felt incredibly depressed at that moment. None of his friends had shown up for him. None of his brothers, not even his own father. He thought about how the last time he saw Phil was when he was stabbing his eldest brother with a sword, as L’manburg blew up around him. Phil hadn’t said a word to Tommy. Only furthering Tommy’s depression. Dream took note of the lifeless face Tommy had. 

“Tommy?” Dream asked,  
“Why does no one care about me,” Tommy said, it wasn’t much of a question, as he didn’t care much for the answer.  
“That’s not true Tommy,” Dream replied.  
“It is true. No one showed up to my party, It was the one thing they had to do after they exiled me and no one could. I just don’t matter.” Tommy finally opened up to Dream,  
“Tommy that’s not-”  
“They don’t care about me! They never did. Once I don’t have power they don’t care anymore. They toss me to the side,”  
“Tommy,” Dream stood up and sat down next to the boy.  
“I’ve never mattered. I’ve never been important, no one cares about me!” Tommy’s face became warm as his frustration progressively turned into sadness,  
“Tommy!” Dream asserted, finally being louder causing Tommy to look at Dream. “I care about you.” He whispered. 

Dream had always hated the younger boy. He was loud and obnoxious. He didn’t listen to anything he said and always had to rebel or fight back. No wonder his own father liked him the least. After months and months of Tommy pushing Dream’s buttons, he had finally had enough. So when Tubbo announced he was gonna exile Tommy, Dream was delighted. He thought back in this moment when many months ago he fucked Wilbur. From that point on Wilbur never crossed Dream. Almost as if that asserted dominance. Now Tommy was vulnerable. He needed Tommy to rely on him for everything so he would stop disobeying him. By creating this false sense of security, Tommy did. No one else was coming to see Tommy as it was and so the younger boy had already begun to feel comfort everytime the masked man showed up. 

Dream stared back at Tommy, trying to figure out how to play this. Tommy’s face had gone red from holding in tears, he looked incredibly flustered and upset.  
So Dream carefully grabbed Tommy’s chin, and pressed their lips together. Almost immediately being pushed back by Tommy, who’s face now turned into one of confusion. 

“Dream why would you do that!” It wasn’t a question.  
“It’s okay Tommy,” Dream whispered, rubbing his hand on Tommy’s thigh, causing the boy to flinch away and jump out of his seat.  
“What the fuck?” Tommy stuttered, he was completely thrown off, what was he doing?  
“Tommy,” Dream walked out of his seat and towards Tommy, who began to back away.  
“Dream what are you doing?” The boy asked, he was nervous as to where this was headed.  
“Tommy, don’t you think you owe me?” Dream asked, in that moment realizing how he was gonna play this.  
“What?” Tommy stuttered.  
“I’ve been nothing but kind to you, been here for you.”  
Tommy wasn’t naive. He knew where this was heading.  
“No, dude what is wrong with you stop acting like this,” The pair had been backing away so far, they had reached Tommy’s tent.  
“Tommy,” Dream cooed, getting the boy against the outside of the tent. Tommy was getting really scared now.  
“Stop calling me that man!”  
“Tommy, it’s your name,” Dream chuckled as he reached to grab Tommy’s wrist, to which the younger boy quickly snatched away.  
“Don’t touch me! What is wrong with you man?” Tommy’s breathing was becoming heavier as more and more tension built. He decided to try and get himself inside of his tent, and attempt to close it before Dream got in but failed.

“Tommy, cmon now. Do you think I would hurt you?” Dream asked. He continued to back Tommy into a corner, hoping to get him on the bed.  
“Yes! Dream back away!” Tommy was getting a certain feeling he hadn’t felt since the start of his exile, the want to fight back. At this point he had Tommy against a wall.  
“Tommy, stop don’t fight me.” He said as Tommy, now feeling cornered began to try and hit Dream. However he felt extremely weak and uncoordinated in that moment, along with him being naturally weaker than the older boy. Dream put his leg in between the younger boys thighs,  
“Dream stop!” Tommy said through various grunts of physical efforts to get Dream off him.  
“Tommy it’s okay,” Dream cooed, as he began to run soft kisses down Tommy’s neck, the younger boy now considerably fighting, as his face became warm once more. How had this happened? Moments ago he had been upset on the beach that no one showed up to his party, and now he was in his tent with Dream. 

For a moment the boy couldn’t speak or move. Paralyzed as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. Dream took advantage of this and pushed Tommy on the bed, which snapped Tommy back as he felt cold hands against his waistline.  
“Dream please!” Tommy cried, tears now flowing down his face.  
“It’s okay, just relax.” 

Dream wanted to scream at the boy. Take out all his rage on him. He wanted to hurt him. Badly. Hold him there and tell him to shut up, how no one cared for him. But he knew he couldn’t, he needed Tommy to trust him. 

Tommy began fighting Dream harder, trying to push and claw at him. He kicked his legs like crazy, trying to get away. Dream had wanted this to be easy, hoped Tommy would just relax but that didn’t seem to be happening. 

Dream pulled Tommy on the floor and held the younger boy on his stomach. This was when Tommy started screaming. Crying, begging for someone to help him. Dream hesitated for a moment as if he wanted to continue. Wilbur, regardless of how upset or manipulated he was into it, technically, consented. Tommy had not. 

“Tommy, it’s okay,” Dream shushed, trying to calm the younger boy. But was only met with another scream. Dream climbed on top of the younger boy, and began pulling down his trousers,  
“Stop it please!” Tommy screamed through his sobs. Dream hadn’t even started yet. He simply shushed into the crying boy’s ear. 

Once he got Tommy’s trousers off, he realized Tommy was completely not prepared. He was dry and not hard. However Dream wasn’t sure how to go about fixing this. He was almost positive if he tried to touch Tommy, the younger boy would go into a panic and likely continue to fight Dream. But if he entered Tommy dry, the younger boy would not be able to handle the pain. Dream’s own erection was hard and ready, but Tommy wasn’t. He didn’t know what else to do so he decided to spit on his fingers and rub them against Tommy’s behind. Not inside, but on.  
The sound of Dream spitting and a feeling of something wet caused Tommy to gag in between his sobs. 

As Dream positioned himself on top of Tommy he quietly spoke, “Tommy I’m really gonna need you to relax.” Despite Dream’s gentle tone, Tommy was still freaking out. Please he wanted Dream off, he wanted Dream away. He wanted to be alone. Please he was scared. He hadn’t done this before, not even with a girl. He wasn’t ready. Dream wasn’t listening to him.  
“Dream please!” Tommy cried, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to speak through his cries. Dream didn’t respond and tried to calm Tommy again as he rubbed the smaller boy's shoulder. It wasn’t working. Tommy’s screams were falling on deaf ears. So he began to try and push or pull himself away, he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he didn’t do it for long as Dream grabbed his wrists. He held them tighter than he should’ve, some of the older boy’s anger escaping there. However now he didn’t have the hand necessary to enter Tommy.  
“Dream let go please!”  
“Shh, it’s okay Tommy,” Dream decided he could hold himself up if he pushed Tommy’s hand on the ground. It wouldn’t feel very nice on Tommy, but he could handle some pain. He deserved it. 

As Dream pushed down on Tommy’s wrists, the younger boy didn’t seem to notice much. He continued to cry and scream. He felt when Dream’s tip began to press against Tommy’s entrance. I’m not ready, please, please stop, Dream please. The voice in his head screamed, but through Tommy’s loud sobs, he couldn’t get a word out. He screamed wordless screams, hoping to just get someone’s attention. He was too worked up to speak as it was. As Dream entered Tommy, the younger boy’s breathing hitched as a pained grunt escaped his mouth, which was followed by a sob. Dream slowly entered the boy, he felt as Tommy’s muscles tightened around him, likely from the stress and anticipation. 

“Tommy, you need to relax,” Dream said, his voice a tad sterner then before. A small “ghh” noise left Tommy’s mouth, he had wanted to say something but couldn’t form the words. Dream took deep breaths as he was fully inside of Tommy. Tommy began to sob loudly again, and try to scream, but the screams were much quieter and were more of agony than pain or fear. Sounding weaker than they previously had. Dream slowly pulled out and pushed back in as Tommy continued to cry,  
“You’re doing such a good job,” Dream said, hoping to calm the younger boy. This simple compliment caused Tommy to disassociate. Half of him wanted to block what was going on right now, but the other half knew he needed to remember. He felt himself slipping when his screams got quieter, eventually turning into pained sobs, and began to think of him and Tubbo hanging out. Dream continued to move slowly inside of Tommy, and felt as the muscles relaxed around him, looking at Tommy’s tear streaked face and seeing how he still cried, his eyes became lifeless. 

Tommy thought about him and Tubbo listening to his disc after the L’manberg war for independence. As the feeling of fight began to leave the younger boy, they heard a sound, 

“Hello Dream!” A cheery voice they both immediately recognized as Ghostbur. Bringing Tommy back to reality, Dream realized when the muscles once again tightened and Tommy began to let out his sad screams.  
“Hi, Ghostbur.” Dream said through pants, causing Tommy to cry louder.  
“Hello,” He was a decent distance away from the tent but could see enough to know Dream was on top of Tommy.  
“Why is Tommy screaming?” He asked, his normally cheerful tone turning into one of deep concern. Tommy let out another loud scream. He refused to stop fighting.  
“It’s okay Ghostbur, why don’t you get me 5 stacks of wood? I need it to build a house,” Dream forced out, at moments groans escaping the older boy as he thrusted into Tommy. The groans caused Tommy to gag.  
“Dream…” The younger boy choked out, his voice rough from screaming. The word was quiet and said through sobs. Dream didn’t respond and once again attempted to soothe the boy by shussing into his ear. As before, it didn’t work.  
“Okay!” Ghostbur cheered as he went to go chop down the wood. 

Wilbur never told anyone what happened with Dream that day. Maybe because he was embarrassed or ashamed, but regardless of why he never did. He made a consistent effort for a period of time to avoid Dream, until he asked Dream for TNT. Dream also never brought it up again with Wilbur. When Ghostbur was born, he had lost most of his memories, particularly the bad ones. Tommy remembered meeting Ghostbur for the first time and the spirit asking Tommy who he was. Then learning Ghostbur had forgotten his bad memories. Tommy was a bad memory. Despite everything Tommy did for Wilbur, he was a bad memory. 

As Dream continued inside of Tommy, the younger boy never stopped his cries though his scream eventually stopped permanently. His throat hurt too much to continue them. At this point the boy allowed himself to dissociate, let his mind take him wherever, anywhere that wasn’t here. The stop of Tommy’s screams encourage Dream to move faster inside the boy. Every so often hearing another one of the younger boys soft grunts, which were obviously words that Tommy was too uncoordinated in the moment to properly say. 

Eventually Dream felt himself close and instead of coming inside the boy, pulled out, coming on the floor instead. He redressed himself, and watched the boy closely as he didn’t move. He wanted to see if Tommy would put his clothes back on but after waiting for 5 minutes, realized that probably wasn’t happening. And began to redress the boy. Tommy was exhausted and didn’t have the strength to fight anymore, however he couldn’t help but flinch from Dream’s hand. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to watch as Dream put Tommy’s trousers back on, taking note of the blood on Tommy’s thighs. Dream picked Tommy up from off the floor and sat him on the bed. He waited to see if the younger boy would say anything, but he didn’t. Instead he kept his gaze on the floor. Dream rubbed the boy’s shoulder as he left the tent. 

Tommy took shaky breaths as he tried to regain himself. He sat upright in his bed, unsure how much time had passed when Ghostbur approached him finally, holding stacks of logs.  
“I got Dream his logs!” He took a look around, “Where is Dream?”  
In a fit of rage Tommy punched his tent, destroying a piece of wool. Letting out a yell, it was one of frustration as tears ran down his face. He never wanted to see Dream again. 

“Tommy, are you okay?” Ghostbur asked, seeing Tommy upset. The younger boy cried into his hands.  
“Tommy-” Wilbur said as he put his hand on Tommy’s back, to which the boy flinched away from.  
“Shut up!” He yelled at the ghost. “This is all your fault! If it wasn’t for you, none of this would’ve happened and I would be back with Tubbo!”  
“Tommy, I’m-I’m sorry but that wasn’t me that was Wilbur,”  
“You are Wilbur! You are responsible for your bad actions! You were a terrible person when you were alive and now I have to suffer for it! I hate you!” Tommy was angry in the moment. He needed something to take it out on, he punched his item frame, breaking it. He glanced down at his hands where blood had started to accumulate on his knuckles and saw the purple bruises Dream had put on his wrists. Tommy broke down, right then and there, falling to the floor as he remembered what happened only moments prior. He sobbed into his hands. He was done. He wanted everything to be done. He couldn’t do this anymore. He had trusted Dream. Dream was his friend. 

“Tommy,” Ghostbur whispered, the way Ghostbur said his name only reminding the younger boy of Dream further and couldn’t stop it when everything he had previously eaten was thrown up. His floor was covered in it, as was his hair, he smelled of sex and sweat, he was tired.  
“Just leave…” Tommy groaned as he pulled himself back up on his bed, crawling under the covers.  
Ghostbur considered it. But as he looked at Tommy knew he didn’t want to leave him and instead sat down on the throw up covered floor and stayed as Tommy cried himself to sleep.


End file.
